


Les p'tites étoiles

by malurette



Series: Des mondes au conditionnel [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Crack, Gen, M/M, One Shot, bishie sparkles, manly man
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il se passe des choses étranges dans cette équipe, au point de se demander si jamais ce monde a basculé dans une autre dimension ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les p'tites étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les p’tites étoiles dans les yeux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Heymans Breda, Jean Havoc ; Cain Fury/Alex L. Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité :** post première série animée, mais non spoilant - ou sinon TWT  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 800

Breda fixe son jeune collègue, perplexe. Fury n’a jamais beaucoup aimé qu’on le touche, s’est toujours esquivé dès qu’on le frôle par inadvertance. Mais depuis quand rougit-il autant quand on le bouscule ?

« Il est peut-être amoureux, suggère Farman.  
\- Ça serait la meilleure, » rigole Breda.

N’empêche, le petit sergent-major est bien distrait aujourd’hui. S’il remplit toujours diligemment son travail, il a l’air un peu ailleurs et ne prête peut-être pas assez attention à ce qui l’entoure. Ce matin, il s’est déjà trouvé sur le chemin du Colonel et du Premier Lieutenant Hawkeye. Et le Major Armstrong s’est cogné _deux fois_ à lui.

Justement, Fury se lève et passe devant Armstrong, se dirigeant vers l’armoire du fond. À ce moment-là, par un curieux hasard, Armstrong se lève aussi, et leurs bras se frôlent. Fury prend une jolie teinte rose, rappelant la couleur des étincelles du Major.

C’est là que quelque chose ne va pas, note Farman : pour les deux autres, il s’est contenté de rougir légèrement. Pour Armstrong, il vire au rose soutenu. Pour autant qu’il puisse juger. Ça n’est peut-être qu’une coïncidence. Une coïncidence particulièrement bizarre, mais bon…

Voulant vérifier sa théorie, il prend le risque de lui faire un croche-patte discret quand Fury passe près de lui sans le regarder, les yeux fixés sur sa pile de paperasse. Première moitié de la théorie vérifiée : rougissement discret et excuses embarrassées.

Là où il s’inquiète, c’est qu’il n’a pas à attendre plus de quelques minutes pour qu’un Armstrong décidément bien maladroit heurte à nouveau le bout de chou à lunettes. Qui rosit indubitablement. Et durablement. Et se confond en excuses proprement inintelligibles.

Mais il n’a pas le temps de s’interroger sur ce que tout ça peut bien vouloir dire : Breda le tire par la manche, effaré.

« Dis… j’ai des visions, ou Fury a fait des étincelles, là ? »

Embusqué derrière un coin de bâtiment, Farman épie Armstrong et Breda s’adonner à un concours de muscles sur le terrain d’entraînement, sous les yeux ébahis – et certains presque effrayés - d’un paquet de jeunes recrues. Oh, et d’un certain sergent-major, aussi.

« Il y a forcément une autre explication, » murmure-t-il à part lui…

« Fury, tu me passes ma serviette ? » lance Breda, sa démonstration finie.

L’interpellé s’exécute sans songer à protester. Il prend juste un temps de pause pour en attraper une deuxième. Une pour chacun de ses deux supérieurs humides de sueur. Quand il passe la sienne à Armstrong, Breda n’a plus le moindre doute : c’étaient bel et bien des étincelles, qu’il a vues voler. Et pas _seulement_ de la part de celui auquel il s’attendait.

Cet après-midi-là, les murmures pendant le travail de bureau sont encore plus étouffés que d’habitude.

« T’avais raison : Fury étincelle, quand Armstrong le touche, marmonne Breda à Farman.  
\- Tu crois que c’est contagieux ? »

 _Vraiment_ , il ne veut pas connaître la réponse à la question la plus évidente : pourquoi, d’abord, se touchent-il autant ? ça commence à nettement dépasser les lois du hasard.

Hélas pour lui, Havoc, jusque là muet, intervient :

« Ouais, ça doit être contagieux. Je parie même que c’est une MST. »

Ses collègues tournent vers lui un regard de poissons morts. Il poursuit, l’air de rien :

« Le Major clame que ça se passe de génération en génération dans sa famille. Mais sa sœur *et* leurs *deux* parents font des étincelles. Ça doit vouloir dire que ça se transmet aussi entre conjoints, avant de se passer de parents à enfants. »

Sans un mot, le regard fixe, Breda se lève et d’un pas décidé vers Black Hayate qui fait la sieste dans un coin du bureau. Il lui attrape une oreille et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Puis il frissonne et regagne sa place en quatrième vitesse.

Au regard perplexe de ses collègues, il explique :  
« Quoi ? il se passe des trucs bizarres dans ce bureau, comme le Boss est en mission à l’autre bout du pays, ça peut pas être sa faute… il doit y avoir quelque chose de pas net dans l’eau, ou un gaz toxique ou je ne sais quoi… je voulais juste vérifier si je détestais toujours autant ces sales bêtes. »

Voilà qui lui vaut un regard navré de la part de Farman – autant qu’il puisse avoir l’air navré, bien sûr. Havoc ne lui prête déjà plus aucune attention, maugréant sur les filles qui lui échappent.

Un claquement métal contre bois venant de la direction du bureau de Hawkeye les convainc de se remettre au boulot. Et bientôt, il n’y a plus que le chien pour encore prêter attention aux deux tourtereaux, peut-être un peu jaloux…


End file.
